


Inktober: Fallen

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Wings, Guardian Angel Clint Barton, Guardian Angels, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Clint watched as his humans played on the beach. Bucky had taken to wrestling with Tony in the chest-high waters while Steve scoured the shore for shells. He’d just been Bucky’s victim in water wrestling when Tony had come to Steve’s “rescue” to battle Bucky.Clint smiled to himself and flared his wings, enjoying the sunlight that warmed them





	Inktober: Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166068870843/inktober-fallen).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Clint watched as his humans played on the beach. Bucky had taken to wrestling with Tony in the chest-high waters while Steve scoured the shore for shells. He’d just been Bucky’s victim in water wrestling when Tony had come to Steve’s “rescue” to battle Bucky.

Clint smiled to himself and flared his wings, enjoying the sunlight that warmed them. He closed his eyes and basked. The breeze picked up, carrying with it the smell of seaweed and salt.

Bucky’s laughter was cut off, and Steve drawled a comment about Tony winning the water fight.

Clint opened his eyes.

Tony had practically climbed on top of Bucky and was kissing him like Bucky was drowning and Tony was desperately trying to provide oxygen.

Clint felt the physical stirrings of an interest he should not have for his three charges.

One of his feathers fell from his wing. It was golden with fiery oranges and reds that colored it like a peacock’s feather. His feather wasn’t just for show or intimidation though. It was sturdier and could burn the flesh of unholy creatures.

It wasn’t the first feather Clint had lost, and it wouldn’t be the last. Since bringing his three charges together, Clint had felt a tug like gravity toward the trio of humans he was meant to protect and guide. He watched them fall in love, and now he was falling more and more each day.

Every time he felt the urge to be with them in a more than guardian angel way, his feathers left him. Soon he’d be without his feathers completely.

He could ask to be reassigned, but he didn’t need his lost feathers to tell him that he had reached the point of no return. He would watch his humans until he became one of the fallen.

It was a bittersweet truth.

The wind picked up again and blew Clint’s feather in Steve’s direction.

Clint paid it little mind. He and his feathers were invisible to humans, so it did not matter.

The feather caught on Steve’s shin.

Steve frowned and bent. His fingers brushed the feather, and still Clint paid it no mind. Steve was just feeling a tingle or itch where the feather touched. He could not actually see it.

Except, Steve plucked the feather from his shin and held it up to examine it.

Clint’s being pulsed with shock.

Steve called to his boyfriends and held up the feather.

Bucky and Tony’s faces pinched with confusion. They couldn’t see the feather.

Steve told them they were blind if they couldn’t see it. He waved it around, but they still couldn’t see it. Eventually, Steve turned and when he did his gaze landed on Clint. His eyes widened.

Clint’s throat dried.

Steve saw him.


End file.
